1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable end connector assembly and a method for making the same, and more particularly to a Serial ATA (Advanced Technology Attachment) cable end connector and IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) 1394b cable end connector assembly and a method for connecting Serial ATA cable end connector assembly and IEEE 1394b cable end connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
IEEE 1394b connectors are commonly used to connect external and internal peripheral devices to a computer for performing data transmission therebetween. There exists in the art an electrical connector assembly known as a Serial ATA cable end connector assembly which is generally used for transmitting high speed signals between storage devices and a motherboard. In the past, when internal face is transmitted to external face, a PCBA (Printed Circuit Board Adaptor) is used to connect Serial ATA interface and IEEE 1394b interface respectively for achieving transforming function. However, the kind process of assembly is inconvenient, the cost of manufacture will be increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,862 discloses such an adaptor used for receiving an input data and transmitting the input data into an output request in a network system. However, the kind process of transmitting is inconvenient, and the cost of manufacture will be increased. Hence, an improved cable end connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a cable end connector assembly, which has integrally connection between a Serial ATA cable end assembly and a IEEE 1394b cable end connector assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable end connector assembly, particular to a method which can increase convenience and reduce the cost of manufacture.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a cable end connector assembly comprises a Serial ATA cable end connector, a IEEE 1394b cable end connector, and a cable.
The Serial ATA includes an insulative housing, and a plurality of contacts retained in the housing. The IEEE 1394b cable end connector includes an insulative housing, and a plurality of contacts retained in the housing. The cable inter-connects the Serial ATA cable end connector and the IEEE 1394b cable end connector, the cable comprises on a portion thereof, a metal braid divided into a number of parts each soldered to a corresponding contact of the Serial ATA.